Testing the structure of an electronic device-under-test (DUT), such as, for example, a microprocessor, typically requires providing the device with input and then checking the device's output to determine if there are any defects. The input that is provided to the DUT is typically compressed prior to being provided to a testing device since the testing device has limited memory capacity. However, in some circumstances, there may not be enough computing resources available to adequately compress the data that is to be provided to the testing device. Therefore, there exists a need for systems and methods for addressing these and/or other problems associated with testing a DUT.